There are known devices that diagnose situations in an elevator system. The devices are capable of recording and providing some form of visible indication regarding the recording. For example, some known devices provide a graphical output indicating parameters detected by the device.
Those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. It would be useful to provide enhanced capabilities for monitoring in elevator systems and to improve efficiencies associated with diagnosing and correcting or servicing elevator system components.
It would be desirable to have a signaling device to automatically warn elevator passengers and maintenance personnel when a problem arises. Thus an elevator alert solving the aforementioned problem is desired.